


A Little Thing Called Fear

by ENGLivesAndZERO



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz (Two River Cast) Actor RPF, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this in a panic on how stupid people are, Jeremy Heere's Squip Has a Body, Light Angst, Minor panic attack, Squips (Be More Chill), and I guess it turned into this, fears of coronavirus, so have some fluff, there are way too few SQUIP/Reader stories, this isolation thing is terrifying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23242177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENGLivesAndZERO/pseuds/ENGLivesAndZERO
Summary: When an epidemic sweeps the world, and people are forced to isolate themselves, you start to get overwhelmed. Thankfully, though, your SQUIP is here to help.
Relationships: Jeremy Heere's Squip/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	A Little Thing Called Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This came about one night when I was panicking at how chaotic everything is. I haven't been able to see my friends since last Tuesday.
> 
> It slowly transitioned into... Something, I guess. I'm tired.

The trembling started again. He could feel the vibrations of his host as she lay against him, wrapped up in his arms. It started a while back, every once-in-a-while. But now it seemed to happen a few times a day. Panic would set in, and she would start to shake. Tears would follow, then sniffles, then the questions.

_What now? What's next? **who's** next? Will my family be okay? Will my friends? Oh my god, please don't let anyone die!! Oh god oh god we're going to fucking die oh my god-_

He knew he had to do something, had to distract her before she got sucked into that black hole of fear.

But what could they even _do_? She was stuck in her house unless leaving was absolutely necessary. And _he_ was a goddamn supercomputer. Sure, he had a physical form (which he was currently in), but he wasn't her meme-dealer friend, or the musical one, or the dumbass.

She was stuck here, in her home, distanced from society. Her school was out for at least the next three weeks, but all her homework was already done (thanks to Squip's insistence). She has nothing to do. She was alone.

Squip sighed, shifting his position to laying on his back, pulling (Y/n) on top of him. There was nothing sexual about it, either.

He pulled her face down, touching her forehead to his.

_**"(Y/n), honey, everything will be alright. You'll see. Things will get scary, and I'm not sure how long this will take, but your friends and sister are young and strong. They'll survive, even if they** _ **DO _catch it. You won't be losing them._**

**_I promise you, love, things will be okay. Everything will be okay. You're isolated and alone, and I get it, but I'll be here every step of the way."_** the Squip's voice was smooth, warm like silk.

He ached to add something at the end, but chose instead to run his fingers through her messy hair. She sniffles, (e/c) eyes closing as tears began to blush her vision. As he thumbed away the tears, faint blue lines appeared under her eyes. They glowed, just under the surface of her skin, as he controlled her neurons and brain receptors.

Slowly, ever so slowly, the fears and sadness left her. His fingers began to brush over her forehead and scalp, massaging gently as more and more circuits formed. She was, of course, oblivious to this.

As Squip's movements continued, he caused her brain to release melatonin.

Her eyes grew heavy, and she snuggled closer into his chest.

"N.... Night, Squip...." she mumbled, just before succumbing to sleep.

The supercomputer sighed, a smile tugging at his face. With the effortlessness of a god, he stood up, holding (Y/n) bridal-style in his arms. He carried her to her bedroom, all the while humming some wordless song.

Once there, he gently placed her into bed, curling up beside her.

Oh, how he loved these quiet moments. How he loved her and her gentle face. How he loved...

**_"Sleep well, dear..._ I love you _. So much._**


End file.
